ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Eggrobo
.]] , also spelled as '''EggRobo',Sonic & Knuckles (Sega Genesis) North American instruction manual pg. 20. Egg Robo,One of artworks showcasing Egg Robo from the Sonic World feature of Sonic Jam. or Egg-Robo, is a recurring character in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series which debuted in Sonic & Knuckles. They are mass-produced Badnik models resembling their creator Dr. Eggman. In addition to being powerful soldiers on the battlefield, the Eggrobos are smart-bots designed to carry out tasks in Eggman's stead, making them a crown jewel in Eggman's attack force. Appearance Eggrobos are fully egg-shaped humanoid Badniks, based on Dr. Eggman's likeness. Their middle torso is red with yellow downward-pointing triangles on the front while their lower torso is black with two silver buttons on the front, making their design resemble Eggman's attire from the pre-Dreamcast era. Their gray head area is clean with two small red eyes and a flat jaw fastened by yellow bolts. On their back they have two yellow and gray rockets for flight. They also have thin robotic arms and legs with round shoulders, white gloves and black shoes with white straps. Since Sonic Generations, the Eggrobos' design became more detailed. In the same game, a different colored version of the Eggrobo appeared. These variations have complete black and gray torsos with red cape-markings and hatches on their head. Game appearances ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' In Sonic's storyline of Sonic & Knuckles and the lock-on version Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Eggrobos appear as standard enemies in Sky Sanctuary Zone where they are launched from the Death Egg. In gameplay, they hover in one place and shoot lasers from their pistols. Sometimes, they also emerge from towers with Animals escaping in their wake. The player can easily defeat them with a Spin Jump. An Eggrobo has a more prominent role in the Knuckles' storyline of Sonic & Knuckles and Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Accordingly, it was sent by Dr. Eggman to eliminate Knuckles, whom Eggman had deemed a potential threat. It is also implied that the Eggrobo in Knuckles' story is the same one that appeared in Sonic's imperfect ending (if the Super Emeralds are not collected), implying that this Eggrobo survived the Death Egg's destruction. This antagonistic Eggrobo appeared in the opening of Knuckles' storyline in Sonic & Knuckles and Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. As Knuckles relaxed in the Mushroom Hill Zone, the Eggrobo dropped a bomb near him, but only made the Animals run away. Enraged, Knuckles set off to defeat the Eggrobo. From there, the Eggrobo replaces Dr. Eggman amongst the bosses in every Zone up until the Hidden Palace Zone, excluding Flying Battery Zone.During the boss battle of Flying Battery Zone Act 2 as Knuckles, Dr. Eggman is piloting Hang Mobile instead of Eggrobo. No reasons is known for this, but this is presumably due the lack of separated in-game sprites of Eggrobo for the vehicle. These boss battles with the Eggrobo are more challenging and have alternate attack patterns. The Eggrobo was destroyed by Mecha Sonic in the Sky Sanctuary Zone when Knuckles escaped the Eggrobo's restraints just as Mecha Sonic charged at him, causing Mecha Sonic to destroy the Eggrobo and the Egg Mobile instead. ''Sonic R'' In Sonic R, the Eggrobo, renamed in the Japanese version, appeared as an unlockable character. It is unlocked by getting all of the five Sonic Tokens on the Regal Ruin course. Like Metal Sonic, Tails Doll, and Metal Knuckles, the Eggrobo is the robotic counterpart for Dr. Robotnik. Like Robotnik, it can fire Homing Missiles and hover across water, albeit only for about three seconds. Though it is a bit slow and clunky, it has superior cornering ability. ''Sonic Adventure 2'' In the original Dreamcast version of Sonic Adventure 2, the Eggrobo could be downloaded in as a playable character to use in the Kart Racing minigame.http://sonic2.dricas.ne.jp/en/dload/downloadpage/download08.html In Sonic Adventure 2: Battle and the 2012 re-release, the Eggrobo could be unlocked in the racing minigame by clearing all of Rouge the Bat's missions. However, it was not part of the game's actual story or any normal stage. ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, a nonfunctioning Eggrobo is found lying around next to a Sega Genesis and a Capsule in Metropolis. ''Sonic Generations'' In the PC/console version of Sonic Generations, the Eggrobos appear as enemies in Sky Sanctuary. Like in Sonic & Knuckles, they are launched from the rising Death Egg, as seen in Sky Sanctuary Act 1. Their attack pattern is relatively the same as in Sonic & Knuckles, but they do not contain any Animals. The game introduces a darker variation of Eggrobos in Sky Sanctuary Act 2 and several Challenge Acts which missiles from their head that home in on the player, although these missiles are rather slow. A regular Eggrobo statue can also be unlocked in the Statue Room. ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' In Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, Eggrobos make an appearance on the Sanctuary Falls track, which itself is based on the Sky Sanctuary Zone from Sonic & Knuckles. In this track, Eggrobos appear as both an obstacle and as a standard enemy like in their debut. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, the Eggrobos appear as common enemies in Smash Run. Unlike the original games, Eggrobos move around while in flight, and can fire their blaster at their targeted player.Super Smash Bros 3DS - Smash Run Gameplay w/ Direct Audio (E3 2014) In addition to Smash Run, it also appears as a trophy: ''Sonic Mania'' In Sonic Mania, and its expansion Sonic Mania Plus, Eggrobos (here written as Egg-Robos ) make a few appearances, although not as regular enemies. The games also introduce a group of elite Egg-Robos known as the "Hard Boiled Heavies" who are essentially Egg-Robos modified by the power of the Phantom Ruby. chasing Knuckles in Studiopolis Zone Act 1.]] Four Egg-Robos appear during the boss battle with the Heavy Gunner in Studiopolis Zone Act 1. During the battle, they chase after the Auto Running player. One of them will hand the Heavy Gunner his bazooka, while another one pilots the Heavy Gunner's helicopter and rest of them fly around wielding batons. These Egg-Robos cannot harm the player and vise-versa. Instead, the player has to knock blue missiles back at each of them one at the time. These Egg-Robos do not release Animals after defeating them. In Titanic Monarch Zone, Egg-Robos appear as drivers of high-speed transportation vehicles that move along rails. Hopping into these vehicles on one end of these rails will transport the playable character to the other end of the rail. However, the vehicle and the Egg-Robo will get smashed into a wall upon reaching the end, while the player gets tossed out of the vehicle without taking damage (if they have not jumped off earlier). ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020'' Eggrobos are set to appear in the upcoming Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 as Dr. Eggman's Volleyball teammates, using their sprites from Sonic & Knuckles. Powers and abilities The Eggrobos were intended to be the strongest of Dr. Eggman's robots, including Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles, but failed to live up to the doctor's expectations. Eggman also boasts of the offensive abilities he gave them, suggesting they pack lots of firepower. All Eggrobos are capable of flight using their rockets. However, their true strength lies in their design which minimizes air resistance, allowing them to move at speeds matching even Metal Sonic's. Black variations of Eggrobos introduced in Sonic Generations can also launch rockets from their heads. Weapons The standard Eggrobos' primary weapons are singular energy beam pistols, which they wield at all times. These pistols can shoot long-ranged neon-colored lasers. Variants Hard Boiled Heavies The Hard Boiled Heavies are a line of five elite Egg-Robos that handled Dr. Eggman's most dangerous missions. This group consists of the Heavy Gunner, the Heavy Shinobi, the Heavy Magician, the Heavy Rider, and the Heavy King. Originally normal Egg-Robos, all member of the Hard Boiled Heavies got transformed into customized and distinct versions of themselves after coming into contact with the Phantom Ruby. While this transformation made them more powerful, it also granted them free will, making it harder for Eggman to control them. In other media ''Sonic the Comic'' .]] An army of EggRobos appeared in the ''Sonic & Knuckles adaptation from Fleetway Editions' Sonic the Comic. In this series, the EggRobos could be controlled directly by Robotnik from his control room aboard the Death Egg II. Each model had cameras fitted into its eyes, allowing Robotnik to see everything, and a voice synthesizer allowed the doctor to communicate directly via the robots.''Sonic the Comic'' #49, "Count Down to Disaster, Part 1" EggRobos could also function as regular Badniks without Robotnik's direct control.Knuckles Knock-Out Special, "Jake's Story"Sonic Holiday Special 1996, "Sonic Vs Shortfuse" Archie Comics stuck in a broken Eggbot in Archie Comics.]] In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, the Eggrobos were built by Snively Robotnik to be part of his own private army. They were intended to be used against Snively's uncle, Doctor Robotnik, and let him take over Mobius himself. Although Snively referred to them as "EggRobos" in their first appearance, Antoine D'Coolette called them "Eggbots," which was the name used in subsequent appearances. Following the events of Worlds Collide, the Eggbots' history has become nearly identical to their game counterparts'. Trivia *The Eggrobo has become basics for many later created Eggman-looking robots in games and other media. Notable of these include Robotnik's guard robots from Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, briefly seen robots from Sonic the Fighters, E-100 series robots, Egg Pawns, Egg Fighters and Egg Bot from Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *All three Sonic Advance titles have final boss robots that use title "Eggrobo"; Sonic Advance features the Super Egg Robot, Sonic Advance 2 has the Super Eggrobo Z, and Sonic Advance 3 feature the Hyper Eggrobo. *In Sonic Generations, the Eggrobo is the only enemy robot which shoots its own unique laser weapon. All other robot enemies with projectiles shoot a small yellow energy ball. *The Eggrobo made a cameo on the cover of ''Sonic X'' issue 11. Notes References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Sega antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1994